Resources within web/application servers are many and varied (e.g., threads, servlets, roles, object pools, containers, etc.). However, conventional tools for performing administration and management of network accessible resources are often concerned with a gross level of detail. Such systems do not provide the types and extent of information desired by web/application server system administrators.